Emily's Love
by BaybieBlue
Summary: A nighlok uses something on Emily to make it fall in love with him. She starts to keep secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love Crazy

Summary: A nighlok uses some power to make Emily fall in love with it. But why is she keeping Secrets?

Jayden

We were arriving to a battle.

"What's that on it's back!" Emily shouted.

The nighlok looked at Emily and smiled as it shot something at Emily. Emily froze.

After a few moments she spoke. "NO! Don't!" She screamed.

The nighlok smiled nad she froze again.

"Em?" We asked looking at her, We ran to her since she was further out. When we got to her she snapped out of it.

She unmorphed and walked closer to it.

She hesitated before kissing it on its cheek. I saw her fake a smile. Let me rephrase that. A sad person smiling a small smile on the right side of her lips.

Emily started to walk towards us. She turned around quickly and waved.

She came towards me. "I have to break up with you…" She said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She came towards me. "I have to break up with you…" She said and walked away.

She walked away and towards the nighlok. The nighlok held out its hand and had a wicked smile. Emily hesitated and looked up at the nighlok. She froze and shuddered. She grabbed its hand and they walked off. Something is up and I am getting to the bottom of it.

A few hours later Emily came back home and had some strange necklace on. We started to question her but she didn't answer.

"Emily. Nothing will happen. We want to help you. Why are you in love with a nighlok!" I asked.

"I AM DOING IT FOR!" She screamed but quickly covered her lips. She looked scared. She got up quickly and ran to her room. I can hear the door slam and lock. I sighed. There will be no way to get answers.

"Emily. Please!" I shouted.

She came out moments later.

I never knew that would be the last time I would see her…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: So after having my favorite meal I decided to update one of my stories and chose this. I don't know if this is any of your favorites but I do have big plans for this. Hopefully that last line of chapter 2 gave you a hint.

Emily

I was walking along the beach shore with the nighlok who said to call him Drew (I don't know why this name. In my other book I am publishing, I am planning on naming it You Never Said I Love You, which is a Romance. And he is sort of the antagonist.) and he had this morphing thing and made him look human. In his human form he had blonde hair and blue eyes (not like Drew in the book) and had the most cold-hearted heart. He was dreamy but I prefer a guys personality over his look.

My hair was dyed to black and had put my eyes to green. I looked so unrecognizable that if I saw me walking down the street I wouldn't know who I was.

I was no longer named Emily. My name was now Kaitlin. Because he looked slightly older than me, so when anyone asked I had to say he was my brother. We were arranged to get married in a few months. It would be the happiest day of my life but it isn't. I didn't want to be married against my will. I can't see my friends. He is forcing me to get new friends. Ones he approves of. So basically I have no friends. It's either my friends are nighlok or I get no friends. I'd rather be no friends. I may have to date him. I may have to marry him. But I don't need to be influenced by evil. I don't want to be convinced by the nighlok to join evil.

I can't believe it's been 2 days since I last saw them but he refuses.

"Kate. What is wrong with you? Why don't you want to meet any of my friends?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Don't call me that. And nothing is wrong with me. I don't need to be turned evil." I whined.

"Learn to. We need you safe. We just want to protect your Kate."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I snapped

"Let's just get you inside. Away from them." He said pointing to the rangers.

We walked in to the closest restaurant. I put my hood up. He made a few rules. I can stand it. I mean he made a promise. If I obey he keeps his promise.

They came in and handed a waiter a stack of papers. They surveyed the area. I tilted my head down, letting my hair hang from the hood. I watched my thumbs twirl around each other. That was one or the rules. I can't let them see me or know it's me.

They left. I got up and went to the waiter.

"Umm what did they hand you? I work in the community to help the missing people. Is it a missing person poster?" I asked.

She handed me a paper. I am now…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily

I am now a missing person. The first suspect would be my parents. Than my friends. Than they'd go by facts. Maybe they'd think I was kidnapped by my bullies. No that won't work. I got to think.

I walked back to the table with a small smile. He looked up at me.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"I just thought of a plan to make sure I'm never found. I think I am starting to like you. Maybe we can last forever." I said in a seductive voice. He smirked.

"Welcome to the _Dark Side, My darling." _He said with a smirk.

Jayden

I walked around town handing out flyers. We called everyone and they haven't seen Emly. We called it into the police. She is now a missing person.

"Jayden, We will find her. Maybe she is doing it to get information. I mean there is no way Emily can do this unless she has a reason." Mia said.

"I saw her face Mia. It was like it wasn't even her! She looked scared! She has to be under some spell or something! She just needs us to figure it out and save her!" I snapped at them. The rest of the way home was silent like a dead person. We never did this.

A few months later

I was walking around town. I saw a girl in a black sweatshirt pull her hood up immediately after seeing me. She started to speed walk away. I ran after her. Why did she seem frightened of me.

I finally caught up to her and turned her around. I saw the same jaw-line of the girl who went missing a few months ago. Julia. (Had you fooled!)

She waved and ran off. I looked around and saw someone start running away from me. I saw something fall out of her pocket. I picked it up and read it.

"_**My name is Emily Anne Pirtle. I am a missing person. I am good. I am good. I am not evil. I will make it through this. I**_" and it was cut off. I saw the girl in the distance. Her hair was black. Emily what did you do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jayden

I ran up to her. She froze.

"Emily. It's me Jayden." I said.

"M-My na-name. It-It's n-not Em-Emily." She said.

"What are you talking about? This paper dropped from your pocket. It's your handwriting and your name." I said.

"M-My nam-name. It-It's Char-Charlotte. M-My frie-friends ca-call me Char-Charlie. Som-Some cal-call me Cha-Char." She said.

"Emily. Stop messing around. Guys!" I called. They came running over. Mia hugged Emily. Emily tensed up. She practically froze. It was like we just stabbed her.

"Em?" Mia tried.

"Charlotte!" Emily snapped.

"Emily. You have to listen to us. We are trying to protect you. They are making you afraid of us and trust them!" I snapped back. It's easy. She is stuttering and has terror written all over her face.

"The-They save-saved me! They sa-said you we-were go-going t-to ki-ki-kill me!" She cried. I saw tears in her eyes. She looked to the bottom left. She nodded and turned to leave.

I grabbed her arm and she whimpered. I pulled her sleve up and saw some burns on her arm. She looked at them wide eyed. She quickly pulled down the sleeve and ran the opposite direction.

I watched her leave crying. I hurt my girlfriend.

I am officially the worst boyfriend ever. I let my girlfriend get under some sort of spell and now she doesn't even remember me.

I saw her up ahead. She was talking to some guy. He had blonde hair and was really pale. He held her hand and kissed her. I saw Emily flinch. I saw him smirk and walk off with her. Every time he went to grab her hand she would flinch. I got really angry. He shouldn't play around like that with her.

I started to walk towards them, ignoring my team's wishes to come back, and came face to face with him. He smirked.

"Why hello there. How can I help you on this fine evening?" He said.

"I was wondering. What is this girls name?" I asked.

"Her name? It's Charlotte. Or Char, and Charlie." He said.

I punched him immediately.

"Wrong answer. It's Emily! You kidnapped her a few months ago and made her believe her name is Charlotte. You twisted her and you are killing her slowly!" I argued. I punched him again.

"Stop! Stop it right now! Drew what is he saying? Get off of him!" Emily ordered. I rolled my eyes. I looked at him and he had a smirk. I got off of him and he punched me. Eventually it turned into a war between the two of us and cops separated us. I looked around and saw no sign of Emily. I nodded towards the team. They dispersed to look for Emily while we were being taken to the jail for questioning.

"your team won't find her. She hides from the cops with Xandred. She knows to. She won't come back until I go and get her . She doesn't leave her home without me. Sure she may be scared but we like that. She needs to be scared." He whispered into my ear in the car. If only these handcuffs weren't on my writs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jayden

It was a few days later. Her boyfriend, really the nighlok, was found guilty of kidnapping. He is in prison and we have some guys in uniform watching him extra closely. As for me I am watching the map. Looking for our brave yellow.

I started to see some blinking on the map. A moment later the gap sensor went off. I was already running out the door. I came to the location to see a nighlok holding a sleeping Emily. He smirked and laid her gently down. He went through a gap. I ran over to Emily and got her to wake up.

"Emily!" The others screamed arriving. They ran over as she was waking up. She yawned and stretched.

"Why am I sleeping against a tree?" She asked tiredly.

We smiled and got her home. She fell asleep on the couch. We smiled. We started to see her getting pale. We saw she was bleeding and quickly sealed it. She woke up with a fever. She was rushed to the hospital.

"Emily?" The doctor asked. We got up.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She will be just fine. She just seems to have a small fever. We are going to keep her under observation." The doctor said. We smiled. We started off for her room. When we got there she was asleep. She was stirring and moaning.

Emily

"_Jayden! Help!" I shouted._

"_Jayden!" I cried. No response._

"_Please!" I cried banging my hand on the wall._

"_Hush Child. I need to watch how this plays out." The voice said._

_He started to walk towards me. I backed up. Closer to the wall behind me. I sat in the corner and held my knees close to my chest. I started to cry._

_He smiled._

I woke up.

"Welcome home." Jayden said.

"I hope you understand that I didn't want to actually break up with you. I was forced to. I was told to. He said he would make sure you don't die in their hands. He actually showed me Xandred talking with Octaroo making a huge plan to kill you guys. Xandred and the nighlok made a deal that they won't destroy you guys if I go with them. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't talk to you guys. One question though. Can I get rid of the black hair? It doesn't work for me." She said.

We smiled and laughed. I nodded.

Emily

What was that dream about? What did it mean? What does this have to do with me. I smiled at them and hid my tears. Eventualyl I got better. I got better to be abducted again. This time…by friends.

Authors Note: Last sentences? What does Emily Mean! Don't worry there will be a sequel!


End file.
